Power Rangers Elemental Storm
by Powerrangerlover102
Summary: When the evil Queen Stinger arises, a new team of power rangers will stand to protect earth against her evil planes.
1. Bios

**Elemental Storm Bio's**

**Name:** Samuel Chamberlin

**Appearance: **American, brown hair, blue eyes

**Age: **19

**Nickname:** Sam

**Color: **Red

**Elemental Power:** Fire

**Likes: **Football

**Dislikes: **Being bossed

**Clothes: **Black Jacket over a red shirt, black jeans and red and black jordans

**Uniform: **Red jacket with white strips with a fire symbol on the back and a number 1 in the left hand corner in the front.

**Pajamas: **White t-shirt and red sweatpants

**Swimwear: **Red swimtrunks

**Zord: **Red Dragon

**Weapon: **Red blasters

**Bio: **He is a strong and brave guy. He loves to play football ever since he was a little kid. He is the eldest of the rangers, he is 19. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He and Zeke had some history. Before his parents told him that his brother died, but later on in the story he finds out that Zeke is his twin brother and he was alive. His Symbol is the Dragon and his Elemental power is Fire because he is strong and couragoes.

**Name:** Uriah Lyon

**Appearance: **American, Black hair and light blue eyes

**Age: **18

**Nickname:** None

**Color: **Blue

**Elemental Power:** Water

**Likes: **Computers

**Dislikes: **Being tricked

**Clothes: **Blue shirt, cargos and blue jordans

**Uniform:** Bluejacket with white strips with a water symbol on the back and a number 2 in the left hand corner in the front.

**Pajamas: **White t-shirt and blue sweatpants

**Swimwear: **Blue swimtrunks

**Zord: **Shark Zord

**Weapon: **Blue Bow

**Bio: **He is a smart and intellegant boy. He is 18. He loves computers, if you need a help his there. He has black hair and light blue eyes. Uriah has some issues with people because he doesn't like to be around lots of people. That's why he stays with the group a lot and sometimes by himself. He and William have been friends since 1st grade. His Symbol is the Shark and his Elemental power is Water because he is sneaky and clever, but still feared.

**Name:** William Rhodes

**Appearance: **American, brown hair and hazel eyes

**Age: **18

**Nickname:** Will

**Color: **Black

**Elemental Power:** Darkness

**Likes: **Jokes

**Dislikes: **Work

**Clothes: **Green and white stripped shirt, black jeans and Black and white jordans

**Uniform:** Blakejacket with white strips with a dark cloud symbol on the back and a number 3 in the left hand corner in the front.

**Pajamas: **White t-shirt and black sweatpants

**Swimwear: **White swimtrunks

**Zord: **Snake Zord

**Weapon: **Black Duel axe

**Bio: **He is a real jockster of the team. Will is 18. He has brown hair and hazel eyes. He tries everything he can to get out of trainng. He loves to play around just like a kid. But he had to learn to grow up. Other than that He and Uriah are best friends. He has a crush on Nadia. His Symbol is the Snake and his Elemental power is darkness because he can be funny but powerful.

**Name:** Elizabeth Botkin

**Appearance: **

**Age: **17

**Nickname:** Liz or Lizzy

**Color: **Pink

**Elemental Power:** Wind

**Likes: **Cooking

**Dislikes: **Jokes

**Clothes: **Denim jacker, Pink shirt and Denim jeans or shorts, and black boots

**Uniform:** Pinkjacket with white strips with a wind symbol on the back and a number 5 in the left hand corner in the front.

**Pajamas: **ShortPink nightdress

**Swimwear: **Pink bathingsuit

**Zord: **Pink Crane

**Weapon: **Pink fans

**Bio:** She is like a big sister to Nadia. She always helps her friends out, and is really good at cooking, and shopping! She has long light brown hair and light brown eyes. She doesn't like Will's jokes a lot because she thinks it is not that funny. She has a crush on Uriah. Her symbol is the Crane and her Elemental power is Air because she is graceful and elegant.

**Name:** Nadia Mulac

**Appearance: **American, Blonde and green eyes

**Age: **16

**Nickname:** Nia

**Color: **Yellow

**Elemental Power:** Lightning

**Likes: **Dance and Sing

**Dislikes: **Being called names

**Clothes: **Yellow blouse white white short sleeves, black skinny jeans and brown boots.

**Uniform: **Yellowjacket with white strips with a lightning bolt on the back and a number 4 in the left hand corner in the front.

**Pajamas: **Short Yellow nightdress

**Swimwear: **Yellow Bathing suit

**Zord: **Yellow Eagle

**Weapon:** Yellow Staff

**Bio: **She is the youngest of the group, she is 16. She has blonde hair and green eyes. She is like the problem solver and peacemaker. She loves hanging out with Elizabeth, it makes her feel welcomed. She is a little clumsy and shy. People say she is a cry baby, but Samuel thinks differently. She has a crush on Samuel but she doesn't like to express her feelings. Her symbol is the Eagle and her Elemental power is lightning because she is kind and pleasant, but is fierce

**Name:** Zeke Chamberlin

**Appearance: **American, Light blonde hair and light red eyes

**Age: **19

**Nickname:** Z

**Color: **White

**Elemental Power:** Snow

**Likes: **Creating things

**Dislikes: **Failures

**Clothes: **Black bubble jacket over a white shirt, black jeans and White and gold Jordans

**Uniform: **Whitejacket with black strips with a snow symbol on the back and a number 6 in the left hand corner in the front.

**Pajamas: **White t-shirt and white sweatpants

**Swimwear: **White swimtrunks

**Zord: **White Tiger

**Weapon: **White and Black sword

**Bio: **He is creative in his own way. He is also 19. He can also be flirty sometimes between the girls. He thinks out plans that may or may not work. He has light blonde hair and light red eyes (special) He and Samuel may be twins, but they act and think in their own way. Back when he was in the 2nd grade, kids use to pick on him because of his eye color. They thought he was a vampire. Well that is sort of true. He is a mixed, one side human the other non-human. He has a slight crush on both girls. Before he was possed by the evil Queen Stinger, then Nadia believed in him and the spell was broken. His symbol is the White Tiger and his Elemental power is Snow because he is creative and powerful, but can be also aggressive.


	2. Ep:1 In the Storm Part 1

**In the Storm part 1**

The planet Earth... is a Wonderful and a beautiful place... One of many planets that contains Animals, Humans and peace. However, over and over again, Earth has been thrown into danger. When the evil Queen Stinger arises, a new team of power rangers will stand to protect this world against her evil planes. Now, a story... a new Power Ranger Legacy is about to begin...

**In a home in Deep hollow**

Samuel's alarm clock goes off and he turns it off. He sighs and looks at a picture of his brother. His brother's arm around his neck with two fingers up and himself smiling. He missed his brother very much. His mother peeks into his room and Samuel looks at her. Then she leaves, Samuel gets up and gets his clothes on. He heads downstairs and grabs his lunch.

" Sam." his little sister calls.

" Yes Makayla?" Samuel answered

" Today is my first day of school." Makayla said excitedly.

" It is huh, What grade will you be in?" Samuel asked

Makayla thinks and Samuel looks at his mother. He smiles and so does she.

" I will be in 2nd grade." Makayla answered.

" Oh." Samuel said

She nods happily. He takes her hand and they wave goodbye. They wait for the bus, first Makayla's bus comes. Makayla hugs him and runs into the bus. She waves goodbye as the bus drives away. Then his bus comes, he goes in and finds empty seat. As they stop at the school, a guy taps him on the shoulder.

" Huh?" Samuel said.

" Were here." The guy said

Samuel gets his things and goes into the school. As he looks around he sees a guy and a girl. The guy looked angry.

" Where's my Homework!" The jockey yelled.

" Here you go." The girl said

The girl hands him the homework. The jockey snatches it from her and reviews the homework.

" I got a C-!" He said angerly.

" I'm sorry I must have done something wrong." She said

" You know what happens." The jokey reminded.

" Please don't." The blonde pleaded

He calls his boys over and they go toward her locker. She tries to stop them but they push her out the way making her fall on the ground. They take her favorite picture and look at it.

" Who's this?" One guy asked.

" It's my dad, now leave it alone." She said

The guy waves the picture in the air and takes it with him. They laugh and someone taps his shoulder. They turn around.

" You should leave her alone." Elizabeth ordered

" Why do we have to take orders from you." The jokys said

" You should." Elizabeth said.

" Nope." He said

They walk away and Elizabeth helps the girl up.

" You ok?" Lizzy asked.

" Yeah." The blonde said

Samuel comes over and sees the jockeys. He blocks their way

" Move!" The Jockey ordered.

" No, give back the picture." Samuel ordered

" No." The jockey said.

" Now!" Samuel yelled

Samuel takes the picture from his hand and runs off. They chase after him, Samuel runs as fast as he can. As he runs he finds a place to hide. He runs into the closet. They look for him. They walks to class, Sam peeks out the door and then sighs with relief. He goes back over to the girl and taps her shoulder.

" Here is your picture back." Samuel said as he handed it to her

" Thanks." She said as she takes the picture

" Umm what's your name?" Samuel asked

" Name's Nadia." Nadia answered as she hook his hand

" Well I'm Samuel." Samuel answered as he returned the hand shake

He helps her up off the ground. Lizzy yawns loudly.

" What's wrong Lizzy?" Nadia asked

" Nothing just tired I guess." Lizzy answered

They go outside and walk towards the park. When an arrow flys at them. Samuel moves Lizzy and Nadia out the way.

" What was that?" Nadia asked as she she held her heart.

" It looks like and arrow, with a message on it." Samuel answered as he grabbed the arrow

Samuel looks at the arrow and sees a note.

" What does it say?" Lizzy asked

" It says meet me at the town square." Samuel said as he closed the note

" Well come on." Nadia said as she grabs the two

They run to the town square.

**Somewhere in the Park**

Uriah and Will were in the park. Uriah on his computer and Will getting a hot dog.

" Can I have a Hot dog with Mustard, Relish and Sour Croat." Will asked

The man hands him the hot dog. Will gives the man a dollar and he walks away from the stand. As Will was about to eat his hot dog an arrow fly's through his hot dog,

" Oh come on." Will yelled

Will picks up the arrow and reads the note. He goes to get Uriah.

Uriah was playing a game on his computer.

" Take this you Giant Moths!" Uriah yelled as he shot one of the giant moth's in his game.

Then an arrow hits the tree near Uriah. Uriah sees the arrow on the tree. He takes it out and reads the message. Will comes over with the arrow and his hotdog. Uriah nods at Will, He nods back and they hed to the town square.

**In Town Square**

The 5 run into town square and look around. When someone comes.

" Who are you?" Samuel asked

" I'm here to see if you will come and take your destiny." The man said

" What destiny?" Will asked

" The destiny to become the protectors of the earth." The man answered

" I heard nothing about us being the protectors of the earth?" Uriah said

Samuel thinks and remembers something. He turns to the others

" Guys, do you remember your necklace or chain with the jewel on it?" Samuel asked

" Yeah why?" Nadia asked

" I know why we have these." Samuel answered

" How?" Lizzy asked as she pulled out her necklace

" He must of be the one that gave us these." Samuel answered

" Yeah I remember, I asked my mom why I had this and she said it was given to me at birth." Uriah said as he took out his

" You understand why now?" The guy asked

" Yes, I understand. Our parents were preparing us for this." Nadia answered

" So are you ready to take this responsibility?" He asked

" Yeah." They answered

He takes out a silver box and opens them. Revealing 5 morphers that had element symbols on the front of each one.

" Here take these." He ordered has he handed it to them

" What are these?" Will asked

" These are your Elemental Storm Morphers." The guy answered

They examine their morphers and then their morphers go off scaring them.

" You must go to the city, there is an attack." The guy ordered

" How do we use these?" Samuel asked

" To use them you have to say Elemental Storm Power Up Hah." The Guy answered

" Is the hah really necessary?" Will asked

Uriah hits Will in the shoulder very hard.

" Let's go." Uriah ordered as he grabbed Will

" Go luck Rangers." The guy said

The rangers run into the city not knowing what to expect.


End file.
